Destiny
by Heatherstrike
Summary: Destiny has it that SkyClan had to leave. Destiny has it that the other Clans get driven out. Destiny has it that SkyClan will be reunited again! Takes place after Bramblestar's Storm and SkyClan's Destiny. I made up names for some cats because they were kits or apprentices. Rated: K R&R. No Flames. Enjoy!
1. Alleigences

Allegiances

Leader: Leafstar

Deputy: Sharpclaw: dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong: black she-cat

Frecklewish: light brown tabby she-cat with spotted she-cat

Warriors:

Billystorm: ginger-and-white tom

Firefoot: dark ginger tabby she-cat

Stormflight: ginger-and-white she kit

Tinycloud: small white she-cat

Harveymoon: white tom

Ebonyclaw: black she-cat

Sparrowpelt: brown tabby tom

Rockshade: black tom

Sagenose: pale gray tom

Creekfeather: gray tabby tom

Shrewtooth: black tom

Plumwillow: black she-cat

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw: golden tabby (formerly a kittypet)

Barkpaw: brown tom (formerly a kittypet)

Fernpaw: white she-cat (abandoned kit)

Queens:

Cherrytail: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Willowkit and Mousekit)

Mintfur: gray tabby she-cat (Waterkit, Heatherkit, and Grasskit)

Elders:

Clovertail: Pale brown she-cat with white belly and legs


	2. Prolouge

There were too many.

"Retreat SkyClan!" Leafstar yelled to her Clanmates.

"You better," called a voice from the enemy. The rest purred menacingly.

Mentally saying goodbye to their home, the gorge, she turned.

"SkyClan, with me,"She was defeated. Her Clan had fought well, but they were outnumbered. It had been a time of peace, where the daylight warriors had turned full time, and where the nursery was full of kits. Until they came. It was a group of cats, and they kept picking cats off one by one. Nettleclaw, Macgyver, and even her only son, Harrypelt. It had come to an end. Leafstar did a quick headcount. Bouncefire and Waspwhisker weren't there. Their bodies were back in the gorge, but their souls now lived in StarClan. She growled in disgust. How dare they? _They abounded us. _Leafstar thought. They gave no warning of the attack, or of the disappearances.

Heatherpaw interrupted her thoughts,"Where will we go?"

"Yes, Leafstar, where will we go?" Sharpclaw agreed.

"I don't know. For now, we will find shelter somewhere. Not in the Twolegplace, but in a forest temporarily, far away from here." No one questioned her. And so they walked, until the apprentices couldn't keep up. They were falling to the back of the group, their paws dragging on the ground.

"We'll stop here."Leafstar decided. The apprentices collapsed in reply.

"Harveymoon, are you, Cherrytail, Stormflight, and Shrewtooth, able to hunt?" The cats Sharpclaw listed nodded. She bet Sharpclaw chose Harveymoon to lead the patrol to get his mind off of Macgyver.

To her surprise, Sharpclaw turned to her,"Go to sleep, I can handle first watch." Without protest, Leafstar found a quiet spot and fell asleep.

Cloudstar came to her in a dream,"Greetings Leafstar."

"YOU!" She hissed."You put my Clan in danger, and you didn't even warn me about it!"

"It was meant to be. It was unavoidable." Cloudstar said.

"But, we do have a solution for your Clan. _To find peace, the cats who were lost must be found, and only until battles can there be any hope." _He started to fade away.

"No, no, no, what does that mean?" She woke, and although it was moonhigh, most of the cats were awake.

"What's wrong Leafstar?" Frecklewish asked.

"Where's your mentor?" Leafstar asked frantically.

"O-over there s-sleeping." Leafstar ran over.

"Echosong! Wake up! Wake up!"

Echosong rolled over. "What is it?" She asked.

"Did you have a dream? With Skywatcher?" Leafstar asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did. What do you think they mean?" Echosong asked. She knew that Leafstar was up to something.

"Echosong, I think that prophecy is meant for us to find the Clans."

"Jayfeather, will you fetch some cobwebs?" Leafpool asked her son.

"Yes, Leafpool." He walked into the Medicine Den and grabbed cobwebs for Berrynose's shoulder.

He walked back out and dropped it at Leafpool's side.

"Thanks," Her meow was muffled as she picked up the cobwebs.

All of a sudden he collapsed.

Firestar was standing there."Jayfeather, when I just becoming a leader, I met a group of cats."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jayfeather asked.

"_To find peace, the cats who were lost must be found, and only until battles can there be any hope_." Firestar said.

"No just tell me the meaning." Firestar was gone, and Jayfeather was awake.

"Jayfeather, Jayfeather! Are you okay?" Leafpool standing over him.

"Firestar came to me, and said,"_To find peace, the cats who were lost must be found, and only until death can there be any hope."_ Jayfeather restated the prophecy as the barrier rustled.

"Bramblestar! There is a large group of cats on our territory!"

**A/N Some cats may be wrong, and so just say that in the reviews and I can correct it. **

**That's all folks!**

**I decided to start a story about SkyClan and ThunderClan meeting. I promise to be more consistent than my last chapter book. I can already see how much better it was. Well, tell me what you think in the reviews, and I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend, and if not, sometime next week. **

**-Willowsoar out**


	3. Journey to the Clans

**Wow! So I got this chapter written and uploaded (please pretend that SkyClan went downstream of the river to find the Gorge):**

**"**Here's the plan. Firestar and Sandstorm came from upstream. That's where the forest must be."Leafstar explained the morning after her dream."If we leave now, we may make the journey in less than a quarter of a moon." Her Clan nodded. They started walking upstream, and came along several Twolegplaces. She fell back to make sure that the ex-daylight warriors didn't change their minds. Cherrytail carried Grasskit, while Mintfur and Cherrytail carried their own. Rockpaw, Heatherpaw, and Fernpaw kept watch on the edge of the group, using their keen eyes to spot anything unusual.

At the full moon, a few days after they were Leafstar was angered at the fact that SkyClan had been forced out of their home. From her Clanmates bristling fur and quiet hisses, Leastar guessed they were in bad of a mood that she was. Crossing a Thunderpath, Rockpaw got scared and froze to the spot as a monster hit him, yet survived. He was still unable to walk, as his two bad legs on this right side were broken. This caused the journey to be put on hold for another half moon. After he recovered enough to be jostled, Echosong and Frecklewish carried him for the rest of the walk.

It was finally a moon and a quarter when they reached a big Thunderpath, that was wide and squared. In the distance, tall rocks jutted from the round, and a Twolegplace was to be seen. A tall Twoleg nest was even farther away, right across from where the lost and broken Clan were standing.

"Where are we?" Sharpclaw asked in a whisper, either because Twolegs were aound, or because of Sharpclaw's pride, Leafstar did not know.

"I would say that we are in a large Twolegplace. In order to get back on track, I say we must cross this Thunderpath," Echosong hissed.

"Are you crazy?" Harveymoon questioned."What if the monsters are as big as the Thunderpath?"

"But look. There are normal size one right over there." Frecklewish scoffed.

"You're right. We need to find the Clans." Leafstar took charge."There are no monsters here now, we will go on my count. One,"Leafstar scanned the distance.

"Two...three! Run, run, run."Leafstar sprinted, and made sure the queens, Clovertail, or the apprentices fell behind. It was almost problem free, until the end. As the rest of SkyClan leaped into the shrubs marking the end of the Thunderpath, Mintfur collapsed from exhaustion, letting her two kits fall to the ground. Even worse, a monster was coming, and seemed to have no intention of slowing down.

"Hurry, grab the kits and get out of here." A black tom leaped out of the shrubs. Leafstar grabbed the remaining kits as the stranger dragged Mintfur to safety.

"Who're you?" Leafstar spun around to see Sharpclaw unsheathing his claws.

"Stop!" She intercepted the pounce, knocking Sharpclaw to the ground.

"I'll explain later, when you have nests and have eaten." Leafstar followed the black cat into the tall Twoleg nest.

"Ravenpaw, who are they?" Another cat leaped down off of where he was perched, and questioned the cat, presumably his friend.

"Ravenpaw? But that's a Clan name!" Heatherpaw ran to the front of the group.

"How do you know about Clans?" Ravenpaw asked her.

Leafstar decided it was time to end this,"Greetings. I am Leafstar of SkyClan."

The strangers dipped their heads,"I am Barley, a loner, and this is Ravenpaw, a former apprentice of ThunderClan."

"Come and hunt, we have a lot of mice and I suppose that you have many questions to ask, as do I."

There he told SkyClan about the Clans going to the lake, and across the high rocks, in exchange for the story of SkyClan, the group of cats made of kittypets, loners, and rouges.

The next day they set out for the place called mountains, and made the treacherous journey across.

SkyClan lost two members, Shrewtooth and Grasskit, but made the journey in three moons. They knew they were close to the Clans, but they still had to find them.

"Look! There's a lake down there, just like Ravenpaw and Barley said!"The apprentices sprinted joyfully down the hill, with no cat stopping them. They disappeared in a patch of woodland. Then, Heatherpaw screamed, letting SkyClan know that they may have not found peace after all.


	4. Decisions

**Hi sorry it's so late. No excuse. I got grounded and had my phone taken away (I write it on my phone for the first time, which explains the formatting errors) in which I shouldn't have, for your sake. Then I got it back, and have been really busy since. So yeah, I should've made a better effort on getting it done. It's my longest chapter yet, at 1,301 words! But anyways, hope you enjoy. ?ￂﾠ**

"Why are you trespassing on ThunderClan territory?" A cat hissed to Heatherpaw.

"Stop, in the name of StarClan!" Leafstar yelled running down the hill into the forest.

"And who're you?" A cream colored tom seemed the only cat on the patrol of cats that wanted to know what was going on, by fighting.

"Leafstar, leader of SkyClan. And I presume you're ThunderClan, by your scent."

The cream tom rolled his eyes," There's no such thing as SkyClan. But, if you want attention, you can have it. We're going to take you to see our leader." He turned, and the leader, and the cats on the patrol started to run.

"You mean Firestar?" Leafstar pointed her tail to let her Clan know to follow the ThunderClan patrol. The cats stopped.

"He died in the battle." A gray she-cat with green eyes murmured sadly.

"Firestar had died saving his Clan from the Dark Forest." Added a gray and white tom.

"Bramblestar's our leader now." The leader of the patrol, a gray tabby she-cat, informed them.

"And what are your names." Sharpclaw stepped forward."I'm Sharpclaw, deputy of SkyClan."

The leader of the patrol started with hers,"I'm Cinderheart. That's Berrynose." She pointed her tail towards the cream colored tom." That's Dovewing." The green eyed she cat started to lick her chest fur in embarrassment." And finally, that's Mousewhisker." The gray and white tom nodded, his moment of grief for Firestar nowhere to be found.

"Come on, we'll take you back to our camp." Cinderheart started out with a steady pace, and SkyClan followed.

Leafstar was admiring the forest, listening to the birds song, and the squrriels talk, when Dovewing yelled,"WATCH OUT!" Leafstar stopped, and bumped into the cat behind her, which happened to be Berrynose.

"Why?" Leafstar asked, extremely puzzled.

"The top of our camp is a ledge, and we're at the highest peak. If you fall off this edge, you will die." Mousewhisker's warning left SkyClan speechless.

"But it's alright," Cinderheart said."It's almost never happened. Now let's go meet ThunderClan."

As Cinderheart led them along the edge, Leafstar's excitement grew. She couldn't wait to find a new home.

"Under here," Dovewing demonstrated crouching under a gorse barrier. The ThunderClan cats went first, with Leafstar close behind.

"Bramblestar! There is a large group of cats on our territory!" She heard Berrynose call out as she came out in the camp.

Leafstar found all the cats start to unsheathe their claws, and fur start to bristle, but that didn't affect her,"Greetings. I am Leafstar, leader of SkyClan."

"Leafstar!" Leafstar turned around to see Sandstorm come out of her den.

"Sandstorm! You're still alive!" Leafstar ran over to nuzzle Sandstorm's flank.

"Of course I am!" Sandstorm's whiskers twitched.

"Yes, but Firestar isn't." Leafstar turned away.

Sandstorm walked closer,"Yes he is. He's here, with us, right now, living in our hearts."

Leafstar nodded,"Of course."

Another gray tom walked up to her, his icy gaze not like every other cat's,"And just why are you here? You and your so called Clan? I bet you don't even know what StarClan is." He hissed.

"Jayfeather," A ginger she-cat with one white paw called out his name with a warning hidden inside the tone,"Bramblestar wants you, Leafpool, and the other leader, deputy, and medicine cats to meet in his den to discuss their arrival."

"What about me, Squrrielflight?" Sandstorm asked."I know these cats." She glanced at Firefoot and Billystorm."Most of them anyways."

"Of course." Squrrielflight nodded.

"What will I do with SkyClan?" Sharpclaw asked.

"Organize patrols to hunt and see their abilities, Cloudtail." Squrrielflight turned around."This way."

"You, you, and you, with your apprentice, will hunt with Cherryfall, Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, and..." Cloudtail's voice faded away as she and the other SkyClan cats stepped into the shelter of the leader's den.

"Welcome. I'm Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan. This is Squrrielflight, my deputy, and that's Leafpool and Jayfeather. May I ask to introduce yourselves?" The ThunderClan leader asked.

"Of course,"Leafstar nodded."This is Sharpclaw, my deputy, and that is Echosong and her apprentice, Frecklewish."

"Welcome," Bramblestar dipped his head."Based upon the observations of your arrival, it seems like you knew Firestar when he was still alive."

"Of course they did! It would take a mouse brain not to see that." Bramblestar silenced Squrrielflight with a look.

"Yes. He and Sandstorm came to us. He said that we were descendants of SkyClan, which had broken up after we were driven out of the forest. I was a loner then. The others were kittypets or loners. The modern SkyClan met a group of cats. They picked us off, until they finally invaded our camp. In order not to have and more cats killed, I agreed to leave. That night, one of the original SkyClan cats came to me in a dream. He told us to find you. We went upstream to find the old forest, destroyed by Twolegs. We met two cats named Barley and Ravenpaw. They told us where you went, and we followed. SkyClan finally found you, which leads us here to this conversation."

"You met Barley and Ravenpaw?" Leafpool asked."How were they?"

"Barley was a little gray around the muzzle, but he was fine." Leafstar told her truthfully.

"That's great! We haven't seen them since a couple seasons ago when we left the forest." Bramblestar exclaimed.

Leafstar nodded,"Yes. We saw the place where the forest used to be. They built a big, wide Thunderpath there. That must've been horrible, being driven out like that. Same with us. I wish we could be in our own territory. Now we have nowhere to stay." Leafstar said that last sentence more to herself than the ThunderClan cats. Her Clanmates nodded.

"Squrrielflight, Jayfeather, Leafpool, will you come here?" Bramblestar led them to a dark corner of his den.

"How was the prey running?" Sandstorm asked.

"Fine. Everything was thriving. Until those thieving cats came." Sharpclaw snarled with his lip curled back.

"What about you, Sandstorm?" Echosong asked.

"Oh. I'm an elder now. Many moons ago, the Dark Forest attacked. That's the place cat go if don't go to StarClan. At the end of the battle, Firestar saved us all, but gave up his own life in the end. Then, about five moons ago (A/N idk how long ago it was) the lake flooded and we had to find another temporary home underground. After returning, i decided to become an elder along with another friend of Firestar's. We enjoy..." She broke off after Bramblestar and the others came back.

"We have decided,"Bramblestar started." Let me make an announcement to the Clans." He padded outside.

Squrrielflight appeared next to the SkyClan cats,"Follow me." She walked down into the hollow.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come beneath the high rock for an announcement (A/N I'm sorry I'm doing this from a gym from memory)"Cats gathered next to Squrrielflght and Leafstar. "As you all know, a group called SkyClan appeared today. They were driven out long ago from the old forest, and then ended. Firestar and Sandstorm went to start up the Clan again, and succeed in doing so. They were driven out once again. They have come to us for help, so that's why we have decided to let SkyClan stay here in ThunderClan."

"WHAT?!" Every cat shouted, ThunderClan and SkyClan alike.


End file.
